Naruto Game of Swords
by BladeofShadow
Summary: Naruto finds his life turned into a video game,not knowing what is happening to him.Watch as Naruto learns of his abilitys and what they offer him, Read along as he learns of his heritage as the last Uzumaki. And smile when he can put down his blade for the final battle is done and peace reins. I do not own Naruto or anything else in this story im just doing it for the lolz.
1. Logging on

Ok guys this is going to be my first ever thing i've written for fun. So i'll try my best and see how this turns out. If anyone actually likes this i might start to write more but in all honesty i doubt it will be very good. Well here it goes.

"Normal talk"

 _Thinking_

 **The textbox**

CHAPTER ONE

GAME ON!

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. The alarm clock sprang to life right next to the bed of Naruto a crash the clock was thrown into the wall. "Damn mondays."with some grumbling and growing the shower was turned water sprayed down onto his back."damm old fart not fixing anything around here."Finishing as quickly as he could Naruto got out of the water heater broke over two weeks ago and the landlord wasn't going to fix it.

Going into his kitchen Naruto pulled out his last of his cup ramen and poured the water into it before starting it into the microwave. "In three minutes i'll be in heaven." While cooking his breakfast Naruto went to get dressed into his trademark killme orange jumpsuit. As he walks out he looks the the clock that he threw at the wall before and realized something "FUCK I'M LATE!" Running through the kitchen he grabs his ramen and eats it while running like his life depended on he was running through a crowd of people someone trips him. As he falls he starts to get kicked and trampled as everyone ignores his plight and just keep going. As this keeps going he is soon knocked unconscious.

BING

"The fuck was that?" As Naruto awakens he notices he is in a alleyway. As he starts to move he holds back a scream from the pain. Looking down he notices that his clothes have been wiped and there is blood covering him. Many cuts and bruises cover his body but the worst by far is that one of his ribs seems to be poking out of his chest. Gasping in pain he slowly gets up and using the wall as a crutch he walks to the end of the ally. "The hell?" Above the heads of each and every person was there name and a number. "Andrew Smith 12? The hell does that mean?" limping his way towards the Hokage tower Naruto kept going. When he finaly got there Naruto had to slowly make his way to the top of the tower where the Hokage's office was. "Tsukiyomi-chan is the old man busy I need a little help." Naruto smiles at her trying to calm her looks at him extremely worried before rushing into the office. Naruto was rushed into the office and quickly pushed onto the couch before a Hawk masked ANABU was over him her hands glowing green.

"Rest Naruto this will be over soon" As she puts her hand over his eyes he notices that in the corner of his vision is a red bar over a blue hell is going on?

Awaking with a start Naruto looked up to see that the gramps was looking at him with concern in his eyes."Naruto my boy,what happened to you? You don't just get these kind of injuries without well….my boy what happened to you?" Naruto smiled at him and get up feeling a little sore but nothing to bad.

"Im fine gramps just !" Naruto just runs out the door before the old man can catch him and runs to Ichiraku. "Hey Ayame-chan five miso ramen please,and one vegetable let's make this healthy."

"Sure Naruto-kun buts its still not healthy ."As she goes to make the meal Naruto tries to figure out what the hell is going on. There are still names above people along with numbers that he has no idea what they there are even bars in the left side of his freaking vision."here you go Naruto-kun"Ayame put down his six bowls of ramen.

Right as Naruto brought the noodles into his mouth a blue box appeared in front of his face. **Malncurisned status effect added.** _Whats a status effect? Like …..ohhh fuck._ Right as the thought left his mind more blue boxes appeared

 **Status effects are effects that affect your well being. These can range from good to bad, permanan to lasting five minutes these can be viewed inside your status page.**

 _Ummmm whats my status is starting to be really fucking weird like what the hell is going on. This is so weird._

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Lvl 7**

 **Title:Academy Student (15% exp gain ninja +10 rep with** **Konohagakure), Prank Prince (25% exp gain to stealth,-50 rep with Konohagakure)**

 **Race:?**

 **Specialization:None (unlock at lvl 15)**

 **Affiliation:** **Konohagakure**

 **Hp:750**

 **Cp:1000**

 **STR:10**

 **VIT:17**

 **Dex:7**

 **INT:5**

 **WIS:6**

 **LUK:25**

 **l**

 **STATUS- ?(+1 vit per lvl, +100 cp per lvl) ? (45% exp gain to ? 35% exp gain ?) ? (25% exp gain ? , 35% exp gain ?) malnourished (-50% str/vit gain, -75% growth)**

 **Naruto Uzumaki born with the worst good luck ever caused him to be born the ?. Son of ? and ?. He has been born into a life of pain and hardships. Being a academy student he spends most of his time in class, when he isn't pranking the towns people that is.**

"WHAT THE HELL'' Naruto spit out the ramen in his mouth getting some in the bowl Ayame was carrying past. _What does it mean. Why the hell is my race a question mark. Im human not some fucking up from the bench without paying (or eating) for his ramen. He ran to his dingy little one bedroom,one walking into his living room without even touching the door handle. The door had been broken so much that Naruto was glad it was still on its hinges. "What is going on? And what's with all the question marks? Like fuck me. Next thing i know is that im going to have a inventory._

 **Inventory open**

 **(AN-the inventory might be shown at the end of a few chapters but most of the time it won't be. Just showing it cause….well he's trying to figure things out)**

 _Fuck me then. This is….this is just a bad dream._ With that thought in mind Naruto went into his bed room and just feel on his bed.

CRASH

And of course the bed fell of the frame. Whatever its time for me to sleep.

 _Athurors note. Hey guys i just want to make this quick. If someone reads this and is wondering how old naruto is hes 13 years old. And then some of you are saying then he shouldn't curse so much well…..they are bad words and no one is there to tell him not to say them. Will he use them in front of Iruka well no. but right now he is mainly safe and he's a preteen. He will curse just cause he can. But yah thought i would clear that up_

 _Ps i might upload another chapter today just cause i have nothing to do today but dont expect this much every day. I may never have anything to do but im not going to just write. Anyway see you next chapter_

 _Pps his stats and stuff might change a little while i figure out what the fuck each point means, i doubt it will be anything big but some people might notice so fair warning. Ill come back and fix it here but i just wanted to give you guys a fair warning._


	2. Some Jackass

Hey guys if you read the first chapter when it got posted you might want to reread it. I thought it was to short so i put chapter 2 inside of it. So just look for the line and there you go. And if you got a bunch of notifications saying i updated….sorry still trying to figure this site out.

Oh and ps could you guys leave reviews saying what you do and dont like. Cause honestly im just taking this story how it happens in my head and i want to make as many of you guys who want to read this thing enjoy it as i can and like….idk what im doing half the time and now im rambling and just….heres the chapter guys enjoy

"Normal talk"

 _Thinking_

 **The textbox**

 **You have slept in your bed (broken quality)- regain 50% heath and cp**

 _Not this again_. With a hand over his eyes Naruto heard the bing that signified that another of the damm boxes was in front of his eyes. Ok this is starting to get out of hand. Its not a figmant of his imagination or it was real….THAT was not a option. With a sigh he got up ignoring the boxes. With a grunt he put on his cloths when another box went up saying

 **Orange Jumpsuit**

 **Class- Clothes**

 **Durability- 12/20**

 **Defence- 1**

 **Stealth - -50**

 **This kill me orange jumpsuit is just bad. It was meant as a punishment for dumb Genin who pissed off there instructors. Has little in terms of defence and makes it near impossible for stealth for anyone not a master of it.**

Ignoring the damm boxes again Naruto made his way to the ninja academy. Slowly making his way through the town making sure to stay away from any and all group of villagers"why don't they just leave me alone."Naruto whispers to himself. "I haven't done anything that bad to a few pranks isn't worth all of this."dodging a rotten tomato being thrown at him he finally makes it to the "safety" of the academy. Any beating he took here he would be more then allowed to make it up for,or at least thats the idea.

Walking into the third floor classroom, Natuto went up to his seat in the back,way before anyone else was there."Hey Iruka-sensi what did i miss yesterday? Anything that will help me become Hokage or more useless boring history stuff."snickering at what he had sadi Naruto got ready to dodge the eraser he knew was coming right at his head.

BONK. The eraser flew to fast and got Naruto right in the face" Why yes my esteemed number one student, we did learn something extremely valuable since you decided that it was the PERFECT time to skip class again….why should i take my valuable prep time and teach you this amazing and extremely useful skill. "Iruka threw right back at Naruto" Ok all kidding aside Naruto you can't keep cutting classes. I know a lot of what we are teaching isn't exactly the most exciting thing to learn but every ninja needs to know i want you to pass,I will try anything i can to get you to pass and start on your dream but in order to do that you need to be in Naruto." as he is talking Iruka starts to sound more desperate."ill teach you how to dispel genjutsu if you promise me not to skip any more classes."

"Im sorry Iruka-sensei i'll try to come to class more."

"Promise me Naruto. Otherwise i'm just wasting my time and i should just go tech Genji how to throw three shuriken at once."Iruka stares down Naruto.

"I promise Iruka"Naruto says looking down at his feet.

"Ok ,come to class Naruto. This skill is not a hard one to learn but mastering this ability is a must and will take many hours of study and practice. Ok Naruto you know how Genjutsu works right?"

"Ummmmm by going into your brain and making you see weird things?"Naruto says. _Wait isn't thats whats going on with these dumb 'S A GENJUTSU._ "Iruka I am very sory for missing yesterday but please teach me this.I think someone has put a Genjutsu on me."

"WHAT! Ok Naruto this is all about control but when your starting out power will your hands into the Ram hand sign and force your chakra to stop or even better try and force it to reverse in your coils."Iruka tells Naruto."and if your fucking with me right now you will have detention for the next year."

"But Iruka i will be Hokage in by the end of the year."With a sigh Naruto put his hands in the required sign."You said power will do well then let's do this."With a huge breath in a flare of chakra so powerful it blew every loose paper in the room into the air."Was that strong enough Iruka?"

 **Warning down to 50 cp**

 **Skill created category (genjutsu)**

 **GenJutsu Dispel (lvl 2)**

"That didn't work boxes are still fucking won't go away" Naruto swatted his hand through the box tearing it down."Iruka you got to help me,These are just plain annoying and its not funny anymore."

"What do you mean boxes? And a genjutsu."with a deep breath in Iruka looked Naruto in the eye"Naruto what exactly is going on blast of chakra should have taken care of most genjutsu."

"Its just boxes,blue boxes that how a bunch of numbers and its just doesnt seem to be hurting me just its soo annoying and its just….Iruka sensi what can we do i want this gone."

 **For not thinking things through you lose 1 Int.**

"Dammit more of these dumb boxes….Iruka-sensei what's going on.I need help"

 **Help guide on.  
Hello Naruto,you requested help so here it life has been turned into what I like to call a video will have stats,an inventory,quests,and most important a adventure. Your Father agreed to do this to help you along in your life,for you child are destined to have a extremely eventful and painful I wont get on and tell you what to do but I am going to tell you will need every bit of power you can this,use this,and most important have fun kid.I know I will.**

 **Yours truly**

 **Some jackass!**

"Ohh fuck me!"

 **AN:Ok guys author here. I was going to try and get naruto to slowly try and fight back against the video game power, cause every gamer fanfic i have read just had the person accept guys….like thats so not a good enough writer to do that so from here on ill have him start using it more. So yah. And just a fair warning for the next part….THERE IS A SETTING MENU in this story. Like thats another pet peeve ive had. Like they have a video game and none of them ever try and get to the settings? No there wont be a easy mode but like there will be interface like changing it to a book,or like the colors. If you guys want to see the interface into a book or anything let me know. And guys if you guys would please review and tell me how i can improve on cause...well i have never writen anything like this and i would love it if you guys can help that would be great.**


	3. These boxes are weird

Ok guys here we go. I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed and gave me their opinion. Just a quick note here i'm an amature writer and I was unable to write it convincingly of naruto coming into his will be a note to explain why I did what I did what I did this sorry for not posting sooner i was working on the story in later chapters. Just getting it all together.

Naruto Uzumaki was freaking out _.What the hell is a video game?What in the name of the log is going on. This is like some fanfiction written by a 17 year old with no life. Like what does this mean and what was that about my dad? How does some box know who my dad is when the fucking S_ _andaime Hokage doesn't know anything about this doesn't make any sense._

 **Ok Naruto here we go. Since your to much of a dumbass to figure this out i'll give you a choice. I shall give you three times where i will answer any of your questions that i know the answer to. If you do this there will be a punishment and it will depend on the question you ask. So think carefully before you ask.**

"Ummm the fuck does that mean"Naruto asked the boxes. _What is going on? Why were these boxes becoming more_ .

 **Question one accepted you dumb i say you only get three questions and you waste it on a useless one? Like wow, for all you know i'm all powerful god and you...You know what you deserve this. But what this means is that i'll answer whatever you want within reason.**

 **You lose 3 int**

 **You lose 2 wis**

 **Ohh and it's not easy to get these back and if they hit zero your dead. Or in this case you will end up brain dead.**

"But that leaves me with only one intelligence point then box guy my question is this. What is the purpose of these boxes and how do I use them."Naruto basically screamed at the boxes scaring Iruka who was still in the room just staring at a wall.

 **There you go kid asking good tip kid whenever anyone gives you the limited questions always add an and it gives your extra information. Anyway kid here it is. The boxes are just information. They are just information giving. They will tell you how you stack up against other people and what will happen. They will also give you a overview of any missions you take on and the possible rewards. They will also allow you to learn more skills faster. And how you use them is very simple don't fight the people with bigger numbers then yours and learn as much as you can. It's basically just a better way to yah learn,grow,and learn a few hidden things I left for you to find!**

"Ummm iruka the boxes are saying weird things."Naruto explains what happened to the extremely out of it teacher. "So the boxes say they are just there for training. I think im just going to try figuring them out for a bit and if anything goes wrong ill stop."

 **Hey kid for thinking the boxes out (at least a little) I can give you two int points so your not going to become a vegetable to is the one and only time.**

So i have given him a easy way out and let the box guy from last chapter give him 3 free questions. Let me just say this will not be used again i just needed to give naruto a reason to accept his powers. I'm sorry about that guys but i had to otherwise it would be just Naruto just accepting about that ik i would hate that but i just needed to do that to move the story along.


End file.
